1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to glass machining apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previously, as one form of a glass machining apparatus, a base end section of a functional section support pivoted on a base stand. A glass machining disk was attached to a front end section of the functional section support, and the glass machining disk could be rotated by a driving motor.
Further, as the functional section support moved freely up and down at the center about a pivot section of a base end section, the position varied freely between the non-operating position with the lower end section of the glass machining disk to the upper position.
The base plate and the operating position was near the upper surface of the base stand.
Thus, a disk form whetstone was attached to the functional section support as a glass machining disk when there was window glass with a finger hold section or handle indentation formed for opening and closing for a glass sheet. This was done by cutting out one sheet which is placed on the base stand by lowering the disk shaped whetstone to the operating position while it is rotating. However, positioning the glass sheet directly below the disk shaped whetstone for formation of the opening and closing finger hold section was difficult and there were complexities in raising and lowering the machine on the base stand when the glass sheet was of a large form while machining operations had to be performed with the glass sheet placed on the base stand for the glass machining apparatus.
Thus, this invention provides a glass machining apparatus with a base plate that has an operating use hole or opening, a functional section support with the base end section pivoting on the same base plate, a glass machining disk that is attached to the front end section of the functional section support, and a drive motor that is positioned on the functional section support driving the glass machining disk. The functional section support moves up and down in the center about a pivot support of the base end section and the position of the lower end section of the glass machining disk is variable in any non-operating position with spacing above the base plate, a first operating position that is near the upper surface of the base plate and a second operating position that is dropped below the base plate through an operating use hole that is formed on the base plate.
Further, this invention may have the following constructions:
1. A drop control device for controlling the dropping portion of the lower end section of a glass machining disk on a functional section support.
2. A non-operating position maintaining device that maintains the lower end section of a glass machining disk between the base plate and the functional section support.
3. A handle for use in carrying is disposed on the functional support.
4. A base plate fixing device is positioned on the base plate for fixing the same base plate on a work stand or a glass sheet.
5. The entire apparatus is movable on rolling wheels attached to one side end section of the base plate. The rolling wheels are able to contact the glass sheet by raising the other side end section of the base plate while the rolling wheels are on the glass sheet.
The glass machining apparatus pertaining to this invention is equipped with a base plate having an operating hole or opening, a functional section support which pivots at the center of the base end section of the base plate, a glass machining disk that is attached to the front end section of the functional section support, and a drive motor that is positioned on the functional section support to drive the glass machining disk. The functional section support moves up and down in the center about a pivot support on the base end section, and the position of the lower end section of the glass machining disk is variable from a non-operating position that is spaced above the base plate. A first operating position is near the upper surface of the base plate, and a second operating position is disposed below the base plate through an opening that is formed in the base plate. Thus, the glass sheet is placed on the base plate when machining small-scale glass sheets and glass sheets can be machined by the lower end of the glass machining disk which pivots as a result of the upper end section of the glass machining disk lowering from the non-operating position to the first operating position while the glass machining disk rotates.
Further, the glass machining apparatus is positioned on the glass sheet that is machined when machining a large-scale glass sheet. The glass sheet is machined by the lower end section of the glass machining disk which pivots as a result of the lower end section of the glass machining disk lowering from a non-operating position to the second operating position through the operating use opening while the glass machining disk rotates.
Thus, the large-scale glass sheet does not move and the machining position matching can be smoothly and accurately performed by moving the glass machining apparatus itself.
The machining depth can be suitably controlled by adjusting the drop position of the lower end section of the glass machining disk utilizing a drop control device disposed on the functional section support.
Safety can be achieved by maintaining the lower end section of the glass machining disk in a non-operating position. A non-operating position maintaining device is employed to maintain the lower section of the glass machining disk in a non-operating position between the base plate and the functional section support.
Further, the glass machining operations can be performed by releasing the non-operating position maintaining device when glass machining operations are performed.
The glass machining apparatus employs a carrying handle to make carrying easier as well as make it easier to raise and lower the apparatus onto large scale glass sheets as a result of the handle being disposed on the functional section support.
Thus, the glass machining operations are not limited to factory locations and can be easily performed at various job sites as well.
A base plate fixing device secures the base plate to a glass sheet along with the glass machining apparatus when a large-scale glass sheet is machined. The base plate fixing device is positioned on the base plate also for securing the base plate on a work stand. The machining of a glass sheet can be accurately performed by raising and lowering of the glass machining disk between a non-operating position and a second operating position.
The glass machining apparatus can be easily moved by using the rolling wheels and by raising the other side end section of the base plate. Since the entire apparatus is movable while the rolling wheels contact and move on the glass plate, the operating efficiency of the glass machining can be improved.